October 8th 2018 - Update - New Hero
Dear players, A new update (version No.1.16.0) for Legend of Ace is ready. In preparation for this new version, servers will be offline during the following times: * Australia(UTC/GMT+11): October 8, 19:00pm - 23:00pm * USA/Canada(UTC/GMT-4): October 8, 04:00am - 08:00am Follow us on Facebook and Twitter for the latest news from the team. Thank you for your support. New Hero Arrived Ivy - Queen of Brambles Demonstration Video: Click to view Specialty - Thorn Flower Remaining stationary for 2 seconds will cultivate a Thorn Flower, it will continuously attack nearby enemies, deal 20 + (10% of total Attack Power) damage. Thorn Flower cannot be damaged, it will wilt when the creating Shaman is more than 5 meter from it. (Max: 4 Thorn Flowers) Basic Attack - Vine Whip Normal attack deal 20 + (40% of total Attack Power) damage. When attacking enemy within 2.5 meters, vines on the back will assist in attacking, deal an extra 20 + (40% of total Attack Power) damage. Ability - Grasping Vines Extend vines, latch onto the first enemy it touches on the way, pulling him/her to you. Deal 80 + (10% of total Attack Power) damage and bind for 0.5 seconds. Ability - Take Root Extend roots into the ground, becoming stationary, gain extra 30 armor and 40% attack speed, will also cultivate Thorn Flowers at double the speed. Use again to cancel Take Root. Ultimate - Blooming Thorns Teleport the Shaman and all Thorn Flowers to the target location, can cultivate two extra Thorn Flowers, deal 150 + (100% of total Attack Power) damage to enemies near the target location and cause bind for 1.5 seconds. The shaman enters taken root state after teleportation. Game Adjustments New Functions * Daily Gift in the shop (instead of Daily Mail) * Low Rank Protection (Rank Bronze, Silver and Gold no longer reduce in rank) Optimize UI and Prompts * Lobby Chat * Invite * Friend Game Play In Battle Adjustments * All heroes' Basic Attributes and Growth Attributes Hero Balance Adjustments Crossedon - The Lightning Colossus * Thunderous Judgment ** Card Effective Grade 4 -> 5 ** Remove "unable to move" Lory - The Spirit of Twilight * Redemption ** Increase heal from (30% of total Attack Power) to (40% of total Attack Power) and increased heal from (50% of total Attack Power) to (55% of total Attack Power) * Judgement ** Reduce damage from (75% of total Attack Power) to (65% of total Attack Power) and increased damage from (100% of total Attack Power) to (90% of total Attack Power) Max - Dr. Plasma * Plasma Shot ** Reduce damage of Plasma from 40 + (25% of total Attack Power) to 30 + (20% of total Attack Power) * Gravaton EM Missile ** Reduce damage from (80% of total Attack Power) to (65% of total Attack Power) Raghav - The Berserker * Rage (Card Effective Grade 2) ** Card Effective Grade 2 -> 3 * Last Chance (Card Effective Grade 3) ** Reduce bonus damage from 30% to 12% * Death Horn (Card Effective Grade 5) ** Remove CD * Advance Rage (Card Effective Grade 7) ** Card Effective Grade 7 -> 6 Card Balance Adjustments Grade 4 Marksmanship * Reduce Attack Speed from 32(1)% to 30(1)% * Reduce Life Steal from 30(1)% to 28(1)% Grade 5 Ordovician Armor * Increase Armor from 40(1) to 45(1) Grade 7 Archmage's Power * Reduce effect from 20% to 15% Grade 8 Enlarge * Reduce damage from 2% to 1.5% Present of Forgetfulness * Reduce effect from 70% to 50% References * Official Website Category:Update